villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Le Chuchoteur
Le Chuchteur (or "The Whisperer") is the sole antagonist of the 2012 DreamWorks short film Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos. He is a notorious French thief who is known for his low voice volume and the former master of three kittens known as the Diablos. He was voiced by Guillaume Aretos. Role Le Chuchteur is know for his acts of stealing items from the kingdom of Princess Alessandra Belagomba. He also took in the three Diablos into his circle due to them being orphans, and taught them to double-cross others. His latest heist proved to be successful as he managed to steal the heart ruby from the Princess' crown before escaping. However, the three Diablos end up being captured, but Le Chuchteur didn't care as he finally got the ruby to himself so he left them to rot in prison. Deciding to take action, Princess Alessandra gets her guards to find and capture the legendary outlaw Puss in Boots, as she wants to hire him to retrieve the ruby in exchange for gold. At first, Puss felt like he was bring wrongfully accused of the crime, but when the Princess cleared the misunderstanding by saying that she only wanted to hire him, Puss willingly agrees to help retrieve the ruby. She also explains that the three Diablos won't talk of Le Chuchteur's secret hideout. To that end, Puss makes a deal with the Diablos: they will lead him to Le Chuchteur and return the ruby in exchange for their freedom. However, the Diablos turn on Puss by leaving him in the desert, though he would later escape and recapture the kittens, planning to send them back to jail for double-crossing him. Eventually, Puss soon learns out that the kittens have no family, telling them that it's tough not knowing whom to trust and being betrayed, making an example of how Humpty led Puss down the wrong path, just as Le Chuchteur has done to them. Deciding to put the kittens on the right direction, Puss teachs them how to fight and plays with them. With a change of heart, the three Diablo lead Puss to Le Chuchteur's hideout, where Le Chuchteur reveals himself in person. Using his cone hat to speak out because of his coarse voice, Le Chuchteur introduces himself to Puss and reveals that he's using the ruby as a decoration for his belt. Upon learning that Puss has come to retrieve the ruby, Le Chuchteur turns his rage toward the Diablos, swearing to make them pay for their betrayal. However, Puss challenges Le Chuchteur to a fight, telling the kittens to escape. However, the Diablos help Puss in defeating Le Chuchteur and retrieving the ruby and pulling his belt so hard that it breaks with the ruby popping out leaving Le Chuchteur to fall to his death in a bottomless pit, his trousers shortly following him (despite Puss' attempt to save him). With Le Chuchteur defeated, Puss returns the ruby to the Princess, who rewards him with gold as promised and takes the Diablos as her new bodyguards. Navigation Category:Thief Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:Rogues Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Western Villains